1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to mobile devices, and more particularly, to mobile electronic devices with an electronic display and a keypad. In certain embodiments, the mobile electronic device comprises a mobile telephone, but the disclosure is not limited to mobile telephones.
2. Background Art
Mobile phones and other electronic devices are very useful for: telephone calls; internet usage; e-mailing; texting; downloading; photography; video conferencing; surfing and searching the world wide web; retrieving, storing and viewing information; social networking; calculating; computing, playing games, etc. Most electronic devices will fail, short out, or otherwise become ineffective or less effective, upon exposure to too much moisture, such as heavy rain, sleet, snow, or from swimming or being submerged in water, such as accidentally dropping the phone in toilets, puddles, swimming pools, basins or sinks.
Over the years various attempts have been made to seal buttons, keys, and other features of electronic devices. These attempts have met with varying degrees of success. However, most conventional prior sealing designs and systems do not effectively seal and waterproof the side keys of an electronic device. There is a need to waterproof keys and switches of the mobile phones and other electronic devices to help prevent ingress (inflow) of water, as well as many other liquids from entering into the interior of the electronic device so that the electronic device can function and operate in its intended manner when exposed to moisture.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved water sealing button system for side keys of an electronic device which overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding problems.